The Intern
by adreamer212
Summary: This same old tale takes place in between magical place and modern world where the opposite of good is not bad and the opposite of Angel is not Demon. A Spemily story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi there!**

 **I have to admit. I thought this was a good idea at first. So please forgive me if this doesn't reach your expectation.**

 **This was inspired by my internships last year which of course didn't go like this. They weren't so enjoyable but now I have great stories that I'll laugh about when I tell my friends.**

 **I hope you enjoy a bit of fantasy through this one. Thank you!**

* * *

The first day was always the hardest. Everything was new, everyone was new and she was new. Even not knowing what to do made breathing seem illegal. Emily had been following Aria from offices to offices, streets to streets to meet tons of people. Half of them wouldn't remember who she was and the other half wouldn't be so pleased if they knew Emily's mind had no place for their faces, not to mention their names.

Despite what was going on in Emily's head, Aria kept walking and talking. She had an important meeting today, Emily had learned that from a really, really loud conversation between Aria and someone named Hanna on the other side of the phone. From that moment, Emily silently turned, looked and nodded at everywhere Aria's finger pointed at. That was a bit stressful but the reason Emily hadn't exploded yet was the sight of Aria's pure perfection wings on her back she showed her fifteen minutes ago.

 _"_ _We don't always show wings. It kind of gets in the way most of the time so we hide it. We use this badge. It's symbolized our wings to distinguish us with other kinds. When you pass the exam, you'll get your wings and the badge. And that makes you officially an Angel. Any questions?"_

She was full of hope for her graduation day. She could get through all of this, finish this internship then put on her wings. Imagined she could finally replace the golden badge on her white coat with the one that doesn't have a graduation cap. It looked so, so shiny.

"Emily?"

Waken up from her day dream, Emily startled. "Yes, Ms. Montgomery?"

"Did you listen to what I just said?" Aria frowned slightly, the heat from the argument with Hanna still burning in her.

"Ah yes, we're supposed to assist humans in this city. Each Angel will have different assignment based on their personality and local. Some Advanced Angels will get specific orders which contain confidential information but that's none of my business." Emily carefully repeated Aria's words, didn't forget to add the Angel Manager's exact tone at the end.

The manager was kind of amused. She raised her brown, the corners of her lips curved up a little. Seemingly let the heated phone call slip to the back of her head, Aria waved.

"Not wrong but actually, none of those things are your business. Your job is to do what I say and now, you're guarding this corner of the street."

Aria pointed down to the street under them, explained. "When I said corner, I meant this hotel's front. I picked this for you, not too crowded but enough to keep you from being bored. Just apply what they taught you in class when similar scenarios happen and you'll be fine." She squeezed her arm, attempted to ease the nervous newbie. "I'll come and check time to time. Hit the button on your watch if you need me."

With that, Aria turned and flew away. What a dramatic exit but Emily wanted those wings so bad. At least with them, she didn't have to use the sky public train anymore. There was nothing wrong with it but wouldn't it be cool if she could fly anywhere she wanted? It was like having her own car except she wouldn't waste money on gas.

Said a temporary goodbye to her dream, Emily dragged a small amount of clouds to where she was standing and sat on it, let her legs dangle above the street. She took a deep breath, waited for her first human to appear. Her blood was rushing.

 _What will this human look like?_

 _What do I need to assist them with?_

 _Will they be happy after that?_

All kind of questions fought their ways to pop up in her head.

Questions after questions.

Too many questions.

And then just enough questions.

And then there were rarely questions.

Even when she ran out of questions, her first human hadn't appeared. People came and went from the hotel smoothly. No one had any problems for Emily's sake. She didn't wish for them to get in trouble but she felt the need to be useful. There had been three other angels flew pass her and though they said nothing, Emily believed she was someone so lazy, so useless in their eyes. If this had been the human world, she would have asked someone if they needed something or how could she help them. But this wasn't. She couldn't just run to their face and ask like a psycho. Well, they wouldn't see her anyway.

Nothing happened until lunch time. Emily saw a worried looking girl almost tripped over when rushing out of the hotel. Her hands were full of documents and a tray of six cups of coffee. Things got harder when she had to pick up the phone in her purse.

"Yes, yes I'll send these files to that company immediately, I'm on my way."

And then another phone call.

"Yes, I'm bringing coffee to you right now. Oh, you want to change your order? No, no it's fine. I'll do that. Yes, yes I'll be there soon."

And another.

"Your suit? Okay, I'll pick it up for you. Yes, I'll be there quickly."

She breathed through her mouth, tried hard to catch a cab. No one noticed her, even the doormen. Didn't wait for the girl to struggle more, Emily smiled, shot a magical light to the street. Three cabs stopped in front of that girl instantly, one even stepped out of his car to help her with all the things in her hands.

As they drove away, Emily grinned widely, looked around, hoping someone might see what she did. No one was there but the smile couldn't drop. Feeling useful was one of the best things an intern could wish for. Next to getting paid, of course.

With a first start like that, Emily's afternoon went lighter. People needed help here and there, not so far from what they taught her in class. They were all simple tasks which Emily was happy to do. A man was late for a meeting, she helped him get in the almost left elevator. An old lady crossed the street a bit slow, she fixed the traffic light to stay red for a little longer. A little boy ran too far from his parents, Emily put a coin on the pavement for him to pick it up. The boy ran right back to his mom so show it.

Nothing too complex. Emily didn't know how to deal with something she hadn't learned. She figured if that happened, she should call Aria. That thought just crossed her mind for a second though. The manager probably was stuck in that convention, she hadn't passed by to check like she said for once. Or maybe her shift was over and someone might take her position from then?

 _Probably._

Emily didn't know many managers. She worked directly from Aria's words and from what she knew, Hanna could also be a manager. Emily didn't recall anyone she met this morning was an AM. She hoped she was wrong because she liked working with Aria. She seemed easy to talk to and kind of understanding. Plus, getting to know a new one might be tricky since Emily herself was a little shy in this area.

"Ehem."

The sound cut Emily's train of thoughts. Jumped, she turned and looked up to see another woman was glaring at her. Emily stood up right away and faced the woman, one hand clenched the other's fingers tightly. The woman noticed that, clasped her hands behind her back then raised her head high. A smirk briefly appeared on her lips before she changed to a serious looking face.

"Since when an angel is allowed to sit like this while working? You come here to work or to play?"

Her powerful voice hit Emily's ears, made her perplexed in an instant. The intern stuttered. "I'm – I'm sorry Miss. I didn't know. I – I didn't see it in the rules book."

"Are you sure? Have you even read the book?" She frowned, her voice got higher.

"Ye – Yes Miss. I have, several times. I'm sor –"

"Such a liar." The woman cut in. "It was written right there in chapter 319, section 22, rule 212." She looked right in her eyes, judging.

Emily paused for a moment, eyes flicked to the ground, searching her memory. She then looked up, tilted her head. "Um… the book ends at chapter 315."

The woman froze, looked down and up quickly then swallowed. "Well, you must have read the wrong book."

"No I didn't. That's the same book they used in class." Emily replied, stepped closer to the woman. She frowned as her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute! You're not an AM."

The stranger smiled scornfully, put her hand to her chest and acted hurt. "Ouch, that's the first time someone mistakes me for an Angel Manager. I feel insulted."

Emily stepped back, her hand slowly got to the watch on her wrist. "Then what are you?"

"Oh sweetie!" She walked over, erased the distance Emily created. "I'm wearing all black because it matches my soul. Can't you figure?"

The woman got closer as Emily breathed out: "Demon." She felt a bit stupid for not being aware of the fact that the girl was wearing a long black coat this whole time. Even her shirt was black. "What do you want?" She asked, almost stuttered.

They didn't mention anything about demon in class. She had no idea what would happen to her. Why didn't they warn her about something so dangerous like this? Dying on the first day of the internship was the last thing Emily could think of. The smirk of the demon flashed in front of Emily's eyes.

"I want you."

Oh dear, she wanted her. She was going to steal her soul. There was no way she could escape this. Before she mentally started her will even though she had nothing to leave nor someone to give, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Spencer! What are you doing?" Aria stepped in front of her, asked loudly, was annoyed.

The demon smiled playfully. "Why are you so angry? I'm just getting to know your new friend."

"Then the meet and greet is over. Leave, let her work!"

"But –"

"No but!" Aria said, turned Spencer around and pushed her away.

Spencer turned to look over her shoulder, tried to get one last glimpse of Emily who then looked clueless. She whispered while Aria kept pushing her back.

"She's new here?"

"Yes. Leave!"

"She works for you?"

"Yes. Leave!"

"She's cute."

"Yes. Le –"

"Ooooh! Ms. Montgomery, you're not supposed to think your intern is cute."

"Damn it! Leave!"

Spencer ran away from Aria, laughing. Before spread her wings and disappeared in the clouds, she turned back and waved at Emily. Her sly smile made the intern so confused. The girl had no clue if she should wave back or was that a bad decision.

Aria walked back to Emily, whose arms folded in front of her chest, after she was sure Spencer was long gone.

"I'm sorry for that. I don't know why she did that. She usually doesn't care about our job." Aria apologized. It was kind of her fault cause she should have passed by to check earlier.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, her name's Spencer."

"But she's a demon. We're friends with demons?" Emily asked, felt relieve to finally voice the question in her head.

"Well, not really friends but absolutely not enemies."

"Why? Aren't they like… bad?" This just got more confused.

"Yes, they do bad things. But just like us, they work as a system. We're given good tasks while they're given bad tasks. They're just doing their job. It takes both side of good and bad to balance the world." Aria spoke gently. She loved teaching like this. In class they didn't deliver these kind of knowledge.

"So she's like you and me? Nothing's different?" Emily nodded, added one more question.

"Not like that. We do have differences, mostly about our souls. While we're capable of acknowledge goodness and feel bad for unfortunate, they're not. A bad thing is just… a bad thing for them. They don't feel bad for seeing or doing it. That's why only demons can handle those tasks and we have to stay in our lane. We can't help each other but we also don't mess with the other. It's better if we don't hang out with them too much. They can influence us and vice versa."

Aria tilted her head while looking at a quiet Emily and smiled. "Any questions?" As Emily slightly shook her head, the manager prompted. "C'mon, it's a little late. Let's get back and you can tell me what you did today."

When they finally got on the public train, Emily carefully told Aria her work. The intern answered some questions as they went on, the picture of that demon became more and more blurry in her head.

* * *

 **AN: Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's first week passed smoothly. When she got a hang on what she was supposed to do, she could be more flexible with handling her tasks. So far, all humans were happy with her help. Not that they could send her a Thank you note or something but Emily was really pleased. She loved the smile on their faces or even just a sigh of relief.

Aria had made her job a little more excited by giving a five stars for that first week. If she could manage to get enough that, this internship could end sooner and a pair of wings would be hers in no time. She didn't really want this to end early though. Being there eight hours a day for the past week got her some friends. Well, not friend – friend but she felt kind of attached to some people. They showed up on this street regularly and Emily had learned who was who and maybe a bit of their personal life.

Like this man right there who stood next to his yellow cab. His name was Wayne and he was a taxi driver. He used to serve in the military but he had retired early to spend time with his wife, Pam, if she heard correctly. He showed up exactly eight every morning with her who worked at the building next door. At lunch, he would return to this spot and wait for her to enjoy their meals together. They looked so lovely.

Oh, that woman in a business suit who just stepped out of her car, Emily knew her too. Mrs. Hastings was the owner of this hotel. She didn't know her first name. Everyone addressed her with that tittle. It was a surprise for Emily when she found out this boss used to work in political field. She wondered what made the woman changed her job. Either ways, she was admirable. She usually spotted her with her daughter and never heard a mention of Mr. Hastings. Emily really liked Melissa, the daughter. Despite having her own car, she asked Wayne for a drive anytime she could, giving the old man some extra money every time.

Ah, and Emily's favorite just walked out. The girl who was Emily's first human turned out was also an intern as well. This amused Emily a lot more than she thought. What a coincidence when the first "customer" of an intern was also an intern. She was still busy with her own tasks and just like her, she was getting better.

Emily smiled, got a glimpse of a sad goodbye with all this. Anyways, that was far away, she should focus on her job. As she decided to snap back to reality, her favorite human needed help. This time, like the first, she needed a cab. The difference was that she had only a suitcase in her hand and getting a car wouldn't be so hard. Of course, it would be easier with a little magic. Emily pointed her finger and two cars showed up almost immediately. Grinned, she blew the invisible smoke on the tip of it and put it in like a gun.

To her surprise, a man and family jumped right in those two cabs. They drove away quickly. After a moment of shock, that girl tried to get another cab. Emily raised her brow then used her finger again to get a new car. The driver slowly drove closer but also was taken by a guy nearby in a blink. At that point, the girl's phone rang.

"Don't worry, I'll bring it there as soon as possible for you to fix it. Yes, yes, I understand the meeting can start any minute. I'm on my way."

Emily furrowed, shot the magic again. Three cars showed up then backed off for no reason.

She stood up, used her magic for the fourth time. Two cars appeared but one suddenly turned and hit the other. The men stepped out and argued, completely forgot the girl.

Emily sweated. That was strange, she didn't know what happened. This girl needed a car now, she had answered her phone for the third time with seemingly a same person. Worried, Emily looked around to find near help before getting Aria. Just as she was about to do so, she saw the familiar demon sat not so far from her, acting like she didn't see anything.

Emily glared at her.

Then at the street.

Then turned back at her again, eyes squinting.

She pointed her finger for a new car. Spencer jerked up her chin and the car drove away.

Emily tried to bring five new cars in. Spencer winked, all five cars crashed after each one, making the street stuck in traffic.

"Stop that!" She shouted.

Spencer stood up, strolling slowly to Emily's spot, folded her hands on her chest when she got there. A smirk and a challenging smile appeared on her face. "Stop what?"

"You're messing with my task."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Emily clenched her jaws. "She's supposed to leave twenty minutes ago. Her boss keeps yelling every time they call and while I'm trying to help her, you push away all of her cabs."

Spencer just shrugged. "Maybe she's just unlucky."

"You –"

As Emily was about to protest, the sound of someone was yelling on the street got both their attentions. A man in his forties was scouting the intern. He said something along the line that they lost the deal for a competitor and that things would have changed if she had been there on time. That was ridiculous. How did they let an intern deliver the important suitcase at the last minutes and expect her to make no mistakes? Just as Emily thought this couldn't be worse, the man snatched the suitcase from her.

"You're fired."

Emily's jaw dropped. "No."

The intern sobbed, put one hand on her mouth and used the other to wipe tears. Emily's heart sank at the scene. When the girl finally walked back to the hotel to collect her stuff, Emily turned to Spencer, a glimpse of tears appeared in her eyes. "You see what you've done?"

To her surprise, the demon was smiling, nodding satisfied at it. "Take that, human!"

Emily forgot the last time she clenched her fisted this hard. The inside of her was burning. One simple task, just one simple task but she messed it up. The intern was fired because of something she couldn't control. She lost her job, because of Emily. Emily tried hard to hold her anger in but it only build up the fire in her chest.

When Spencer turned and said, "You should thank me, little angel. I just got rid of one human for you. Less works tomorrow." Emily lost it.

She shoved the demon away, tears streamed down as she yelled.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME."

Spencer was taken aback immediately, her eyes widened. She was surprise. But strangely not by what Emily had just done to her. Being in a community where individuals were as heartless as each other made Spencer immune with this kind of treatment. Emily was expected to react that way but not in a thousand years Spencer would find herself felt… bad. Her heart twisted the moment she caught the sight of Emily's tears and when the voice hit her ears, Spencer couldn't help but feel like she should disgust with herself.

The demon stood still, was petrified. She stared at Emily then blinked and looked down, too ashamed to make eye contact. Gathered her gestures, Spencer stepped back, turned, quietly flew away.

Emily sat back on her cloud, used the sleeve to wipe her tears. Her heart was heavy. The girl felt like she was the one who was fired. She curled both her legs close to her body, put her chin on her knees and looked down at the street. When the poor human left the hotel with all her stuffs, Emily let out a small "Sorry." The picture of the demon was no longer blurry in her head.

* * *

 **AN: Tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer showed up two days later, as quietly as the day she caused trouble. She sat far away, enough to be out of Emily's sight yet still be able to know what the intern was doing.

Emily looked stiff today. Spencer noticed a slight frown between her brows, even a human smiled after her help, Emily's eyes didn't lighten up. She waved her hand to help people here and there like a machine, never bothered to release the tension on her shoulders. Her eyes were tired, opened just to finish the work and not to enjoy what she was seeing.

An unhappy Emily made Spencer so uncomfortable. And the fact that Spencer felt that way because of someone she barely knew made her even more uncomfortable.

It got more and more uneasy as time went on. The urge of kicking and punching things grew bigger in her. The space around her seemed confined even though she was in the middle of the sky. Spencer questioned herself a few times.

Was that what people called guilt?

Why did she feel that way?

Why did she have to hide?

Oh yeah, why though? There was no reason to hide. She was afraid of nothing. She was a demon. People were scared of her, other kinds were scared of her. Accepted how nonsense and silly she was acting, with the growth of that unsettling feeling in her stomach, Spencer decided to step out.

She sat down near Emily with a reasonable distance. The heavy sigh from the intern let Spencer know she knew her presence. Spencer suddenly felt nervous. She played it off, acted nonchalantly. With a recognizable smirk, the demon said joyfully.

"Hello little angel."

She believed she could sense Emily's annoyance even if she had sat further. The intern blinked tiredly, tightened her fists, the side of her cheek got sharpened as she clenched her jaws.

"Don't! Call me that." The first part came out powerful. And the next sounded like Emily just murmured to herself. "I'm not little, nor an angel. I'm just a useless intern."

Spencer dropped her smile, tilted her head. Seemed like Emily had been scouted for screwing up her task. She breathed in deeply, tried to change the subject.

"What should I call you then? I don't know your name."

"That's none of your business." Emily replied quickly then got back to silence.

Two seconds passed and as if her mind finally came back from vacation, the intern turned over, glared at the demon. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?"

Spencer shook her head consecutively. "Nope! I don't recall that."

Emily sighed. She actually was no longer mad at Spencer. She had been thinking about it for two days and she had come to terms with the fact that a part of it was her fault. That was a challenging situation and she should have remained calm to fix it rather than let her storm range on.

It wasn't easy to accept her wrongness, especially when she could blame someone whose face she only wished to punch so hard. That smirk, those triumphant eyes and the face of a person who had never lost a fight. But well, Even though a good punch could solve the anger in her mind, she couldn't run from her responsibility. So she accepted it and quietly listened to Aria's words, and some others' behind her back, as long as she didn't have to meet that face again.

And here it was, facing her, teasing her.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Why are you here? Don't you have like, tasks or something to do?"

"Nah. That's for the juniors. I only handle big stuffs, important stuffs." The demon bragged, still smirking.

"Well then go, go handle you big and important stuffs. I'm barely a juniors, you don't wanna waste time with my simple tasks."

Emily rushed in, enjoyed a rare moment where Spencer fell into her trap. The demon's smirk dropped immediately. She looked at the street then looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers in silence.

They both said nothing. Emily didn't prompt the demon to leave even though it had been her plan and Spencer stayed quite like a good child who was on the time – out chair. It didn't last long though. Someone had decided to stick with her weirdly behaviors.

"Are you still mad at me?"

One less thing on "things Spencer would never say" list.

Emily wasn't mad at her anymore. Emily knew that. I knew that. And you knew that. But guess who didn't.

That's right. Emily looked over just to see Spencer kept playing with her fingers, eyes avoided her as much as possible. She gulped, slight pouted her lips and touched her ear time to time when she felt eyes on her. The girl next to Emily right then was nothing like that mysterious "I want you" demon days ago. She was kind of awkward.

 _And cute._

Half of her mind wanted to tease Spencer and tell her she was still mad but eventually, the other half won. Shouldn't let anyone feel the burden of someone's anger on them when in fact there was none.

"No, not anymore."

Spencer snapped her head up, blinked a few times. "Really?"

"Yes." Thinking for a moment, Emily added. "But why is that matter?"

Spencer brushed off the question, pretended she didn't hear it. She wasn't capable of answering that for herself, how could she give Emily the right reply?

"So, what's your name? I'm Spencer Hastings."

"I know, you're pretty famous, even have a fan club created by the juniors." The intern said, almost rolled her eyes.

Spencer smirked, raised her brow but said nothing. She let Emily gradually realized what her lips had slipped.

With her eyes slowly widened, Emily bit her lips, glanced quickly at Spencer. "I mean… I've heard rumors. From others. At my dorm. Not that I search your info on the cloud sites or anything."

Spencer's lips slightly parted, created a bigger smirked while she was still glaring. Emily swallowed, ran her fingers through her hair then changed her eyes' direction. She said in a rush, felt her cheeks were getting hotter.

"I'm Emily. Emily Fields."

Spencer repeated softly. Both of her lips had curved up, her smirk had transformed to a genuine smile. "Emily Fields…"

"What?" She asked, prepared for a tease.

Spencer didn't reply for one more minute and when she did, it wasn't an answer for Emily's sake.

"Well, I've known your name. My mission is complete. Goodbye, little angel."

As Spencer stood up, Emily did as well. "What the…" The intern looked at Spencer, searched for something to say but her mind was blank and the demon was ready to leave. Emily struggled with her sentence. "I… um… well. Ah, right! Now you know my name. Stop calling me little angel!"

"But you look like a little angel." The demon teased, already one feet away from where they were sitting.

"Spencer!"

"Ooh! That's the first time you call my name."

"Spencer! Listen!"

"Ooh! The second time."

"I…" Emily stopped, tightened her lips. The girl was so frustrated. She couldn't find a word to talk back and she couldn't fly either. She just stood there, looked up hopelessly at the most annoying face she had seen.

Spencer looked down, tried not to break into a smile. A smirk would look so much more badass. And a wink too. So she smirked, then winked. Didn't forget to drop a dramatic exit quote.

"See you around, little angel."

* * *

 **AN: Tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

That was Emily's first week without Aria. The Angel Manager had gone to another city for a training program. She had called and said in person with Emily many times if she needed help, just called her. Aria knew the intern would be worried. Even though they both understand Emily might not need her during that time, or at all, it was better knowing when she needed her, she still could reach her.

It was a nice gesture and Emily got it but she couldn't bring herself to call her AM if there was a problem. Aria was already busy with her own works, Emily felt the need to give her some "Emily free" time.

And that, was why she sat nervously on her cloud, jumping with every thunder. It couldn't harm her but it obviously scared her, especially when she was sitting alone in the air. If only she could have someone to –

"You'll get wet when it rains. Angels won't, Demons won't. But an intern will."

Spencer jumped right in the writer's mouth while landed nicely next to Emily.

"Hi!" The intern greeted, the smile reached both her eyes.

The demon chuckled. "Wow! You're really happy to see me, huh?"

"Yes." She held her chest, breathed out a sigh of relieve. "I was so scared of the thunders."

"You'd better be scared of the rain too. You didn't bring an umbrella?"

"No. I don't have one."

"How come? Aria hasn't told you about the weather? Interns have this special umbrella to protect them from the rain without being spot by the human." Spencer asked, truly concerned.

"She was busy. It's okay. The rain won't last too long anyway."

Just as she said, rain began to drop. The big dark cloud above their heads implied the weather would stay like this for a while. It hadn't been five minutes but Emily's face was all wet. Her clothes was soaking and the rain was getting heavier.

Despite everything, Emily wiped her face, turned over to meet Spencer's concerned gaze and said. "I'm fine."

As a contrast, the rain never touched Spencer. She had her own comfort in the invisible shield. However, she wasn't fine. She kind of disliked her demon privilege now. Being so comfortable while a certain someone had to suffer was uneasy. She hated this feeling. She wanted to get rid of it.

So she did.

When Emily was about to wipe her face for the seventh time, the rain stopped out of the blue. Emily tilted her head, found it strange when it was still raining on the street. The only place that rain had stopped was hers. Emily looked up but couldn't see that dark cloud anymore. Instead, it was a big black wing hovered above her head, as a result, Spencer's shield stretched through Emily's place, prevented her from any drop of the rain.

Emily turned, fixed her gaze on Spencer who pretended nothing had happened.

"Thanks." Her voice almost disappeared in the rain.

"Oh please. I just want to show off my wings. See? You people thought Angel wings are the best but look, look at this shiny black. So elegant."

The intern smiled to herself, unknowingly sat a little closer to the owner of the wings. They stayed silent, calmly watched the rain. While less and less people appeared on the street, Emily took her time to admire an up close look of a demon's wings. Spencer was right, they had this shiny look and if she paid enough attention, she could see each feather changed color from dark blue to dark red. They weren't black at all.

However, Emily saw a spot that the color was grey and seemed lifeless. Out of curiosity, she reached for it, gently touched it with her hand. It felt just as warm and smooth as other spots even though it had lost the magic. After a brief moment, Emily realized she had gone a bit too far from her boundary. She took her hand back, glanced over at Spencer twice to see if she had hated her more yet.

Spencer hadn't. She sat still, dangling her legs quietly. When Emily thought she had completely gone to her space out zone, Spencer raised her voice.

"I got shot during a mission. It was a simple task where all I needed to do was messing with this God's business. He was a bad person, according to the file, and they wanted to stop him. So they sent me. You see, since he's a God, he knows about our system. He hired these so call "breakers" who would break any rule for money to stop me."

As the story being told, the rain got heavier. Emily couldn't hear most of Spencer's words and she was digging it. She pulled her hair behind her ear, leaned her upper body to the sound source. Without knowing, she eventually sat a little closer and closer. "They shot me with the silver gun. Anywhere the bullet touches, it disintegrates. Luckily, the bullet broke into smaller pieces when it hit my shield before it got to me. The piece burned that spot right away and it stayed like this from that moment."

By the time Spencer finished, Emily's head was half way through to rest on Spencer's shoulder. Her eyes looked distance, seemingly had so many thoughts on what she just heard. When Spencer turned over, her cheek was greeted by Emily's warm breath. She took a long good stare at Emily's face in silence before got back to her normal self, smirking and nodding.

"You look even better up close."

Emily woke up from her day dream instantly, glanced back. The moment she realized how close they were, her cheeks turned on "extremely hot sunny day on a desert" mode. Even her ears could feel it reddening.

Avoided eye contact, Emily tried to distant herself from the cause of all this physical reacts of her body but Spencer held her back. She grabbed her hand and pulled it toward herself, smiling.

"C'mon, it's still raining, you don't want to get sick."

That was reasonable even though the size of Spencer's wings could cover Emily if she had sat further away. Of course, science had proven, closer was better. Way, way better. And Emily sat back but the fact that Spencer still didn't release her hand caused new problem.

She didn't really want Spencer to let go of her hand because it felt kinda nice and warm and soft and everything. However, her eyes kept telling to glance at their hands. She didn't know why, she just wanted to look at them. But then that would be too obvious and Spencer would take it back and yeah, real life problem. So Emily sat there, held her breath and tried to distract herself from the hands.

"So…um… what happened next?"

"Oh, I ended up killed them all." Spencer answered quickly, kept pretending like she forgot to take her hand back.

The look on Emily's face told Spencer she shouldn't have said that. She stared at the street, frown a little. Spencer tilted her head, squeezed the intern's hand, said softly.

"Hey, that was supposed to happen. It was either them or me."

Emily glanced back but didn't reply. Her eyes eventually flicked to the street again. Without a word, Spencer took her hand back, mimicked Emily's position and let her mind wander elsewhere.

The rain was heavy but it slowly stopped. The wind rose stronger, flew away all the clouds to reveal sunlight again. The sun appeared on top of the building in front of them. Its lights reached their place, brightened up everything. The sun loved Emily, Spencer admitted. Her smile got wider as Emily was glowing in the warm light.

Moments passed, Spencer stood up, which made Emily stood up too.

"Where are you going?" She asked, annoyed by how desperate she sounded.

"I have stuffs to do."

"Ah, important stuffs." That came out more disappointed than Emily had planned.

"Don't worry. I'll be around." Spencer smirked, enjoyed Emily's reaction.

"Who says I want you to be around?" Of course she would protest.

The demon smiled but didn't reply, spread her wings and was ready to fly away. The wind caused from her wings swept through Emily's place, messed up her hair.

"Nice!" Narrowed her eyes, Emily combed her hair with her fingers, murmured to herself. "As if I don't have wings is not bad enough."

To my surprise, the demon landed back, walked to Emily's spot. She gently pushed some strands of hair behind her ear. Her palm lingered near Emily's cheek as she whispered a quiet sorry.

"Um… it's fine." Emily replied, took a glance at Spencer's eyes and turned away.

Spencer smiled, turned and walked a bit further before spread her wings. As always, she looked back, smirked and dropped a dramatic goodbye.

"Be safe, little angel."

* * *

 **AN: Tell me what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a late night when Spencer decided to fly pass Emily's working spot on her way back to the Demon Center. The decision gave her a pleasure surprise when she saw the familiar intern stood there, looking confused.

"Why are you still here?"

Emily startled, looked up to Spencer who was landing. She sighed, scratched the back of her head.

"I missed the last public train."

"Why didn't you call Aria or me?"

"She just got back from a two months training, I don't want to bother her. And um…, what do you have to do with my situation?" Confused, Emily asked.

"Hello, I can give you a ride back to your place." Spencer said, spread her wings midsentence.

As Emily was contemplating the option, Spencer walked over, stood in front of her and faced her with her back. The demon signaled for the girl to get on but Emily stood still, hadn't come up with a decision yet.

"Do you wanna go home or not?" Spencer pushed, didn't bother to look over.

A long silent moment passed. When Spencer was about to turn around, a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. Smiling to herself, Spencer caught Emily's thighs when she hopped on her back. As they settled, she turned to Emily whose face was right next to hers.

"Ready?"

Emily gulped. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"I don't know."

"Wha –"

Spencer took off immediately after that, made the intern tightened her hold on Spencer harder. Emily closed her eyes, hid her face behind Spencer's head as the headwind blew against them.

The demon burst out laughing, turned her head, tried to see Emily.

"C'mon, take a look. It's not that scary."

Emily didn't move.

Spencer raised her brow, smirking. "Oh hello Aria."

Emily snapped her head up instantly. "Hi Ms. Mont…You!"

"Gotcha!" Spencer grinned. "C'mon, look! Don't you want to have wings just to fly like this?"

The intern took her eyes off of Spencer, gave the view a chance. Without knowing, the smile gradually reached her ears. The magnificent sight of this city at night had always been her favorite but this, the view from above beat it. The light from the street was long and shined through every corner. It kept going and going without a real stop. The light from buildings was a different one. A little bit here and there. Some windows had and some windows didn't. Each lightened one was a story and also each dark one. If the light from the street looked like an endless river then the ones from building looked like stars. Some brighter than others and some had never been lightened up once. Everything just seemed nicer at night and from where she was, the city looked like a painting. It was beautiful, quiet yet full of stories.

While Emily was contemplating the painting, Spencer was viewing her own, too. That was the first she witnessed someone was almost in tears just because of the view of a city. She chuckled.

"Are you crying?"

Emily sniffed, wiped tears at the corner of her eyes. "No."

Spencer smiled, turned her head back, let Emily enjoyed the flight in silence.

When they finally got to the Angel Center, Spencer walked with Emily to her room _"to see how terrible this place is compares to the Demon Center"._ The road was long but it didn't seem like it to Spencer. Somehow, it was too fast. For her liking.

They stood awkwardly in front of the door for a while before Spencer managed to break the silence.

"So, this is your room."

Emily nodded.

"I guess it's time to go then."

Emily nodded, again.

The demon turned around, began to walk away but Emily called her back.

"Spencer."

Spencer looked back right away, as if she had been waiting. "Yes?"

"Thanks! That was…, the flight…, it…" Until now, Emily was still unable to find words to describe her feelings up in the air. She knew it would be amazing but it turned out more incredible than she had ever imagined.

"You're welcome." Spencer smiled, understood already.

Emily stared at Spencer for a long moment, her hand held the other tightly, her feet couldn't stay still.

Before Spencer could ask, Emily took a deep breath, stepped forward and placed a light kiss on Spencer's cheek. She stepped back immediately, pursed her lips. Her eyes flicked to meet Spencer's then back to the ground again.

"Goodnight."

She said quickly, walked really, really fast to her room, closed the door.

Spencer was stunned. She stood there like a lightning had hit her. The demon raised her hand to where Emily's lips had touched, mindlessly smiled to herself.

A good five minutes passed, Spencer knocked on Emily's door. There was clicking sound and Emily's face appeared behind a slightly opened door. The intern kept the light lower so Spencer couldn't figure the blush that hadn't gone away on her cheeks. She was so caught up on her own blushed cheeks to not notice Spencer's had been reddened as well.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I just want to say goodnight."

"…"

"And um, since you really like to fly, I can, you know, give you a ride home again."

"That's really nice but…"

"It's on my way back to my center, too."

"…Then…, thank you."

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

The door closed but Spencer hadn't left yet. She stared at the pure white door for another two minutes then knocked again.

Emily's face appeared just like the first time, this one, a bit more confused than before.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to kiss me every time." She gulped before let out quickly. "But it would be really nice if you do. Goodbye."

Spencer finished, closed the door by herself then ran so fast that the moment Emily had finally understood what she just said and opened the door to find her, Spencer was only a tiny dot flying in the middle of the sky.

Oh you little idiots!

* * *

 **AN: Tell me what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi! I gave this chapter a few days to rethink but I didn't have time to turn it the way I wanted to.**

 **I'm not so pleased with this and I'm sorry if I disappoint you.**

* * *

Emily's internship had gotten better. She knew what to do and when to do her thing. She helped more people with several creative ways which Aria was truly impressed. She also learned to fly. Of course she hadn't had her wings yet but Spencer had been giving advices and showed her some techniques.

For thirty days since the first ride, Spencer always picked Emily up on time. If not early. She let Emily control the flight, tell her which way to go. Some days, it ended up at destinations both of them knew nothing about and some days it ended up at a beautiful hill where they could watch the sunset.

And the kiss, it got a little warmer, lingered a little longer and brought them a little closer each time. Like today. A beautiful day when the kiss landed a bit so close to Spencer's lips.

Spencer's hand already held Emily back, her lips couldn't want to kiss Emily more. But she did nothing. The closeness, the desire. They were killing her but she remained their position. Emily's warm breath gently brushed against her skin as her eyes never left Emily's lips.

 _Just one kiss._

Spencer couldn't be sure of that. It wouldn't be just one anyway. And that was risky, because she was a demon. That physical contact could influence Emily in many ways. Good or bad she hadn't figured it out yet and she didn't want to gamble. Her little angel was just an intern, things would be better if she was already an angel. That would balance their powers and there wouldn't be any harm for Emily.

 _I should wait._

It wouldn't be too long. Just three more months.

 _Damn it._

Spencer reluctantly stepped back, created a reasonable space between them. Her hand, however, still holding Emily's. She gave it a small squeeze before finally let it go.

"Goodbye, Spencer." Emily smiled, already knew what Spencer was about to say next but that didn't annoy her anymore. In fact, she was looking to hear it more and more each day.

Spencer quickly got back to her cool self. Tilted her head, she smirked.

"Goodbye, little angel."

* * *

Spencer was running late today, Emily figured after two hours of waiting. She thought she should call but Spencer might be busy with her important stuffs. Emily didn't want to bother her. Out of options, the intern decided to just wait. She made up her mind. Even if Spencer didn't show up and she missed the last public train, she would still be waiting. She didn't know why. She just wanted to meet Spencer. That was all. The flights were a great bonus but she had stopped looking for them for a while. She was looking forward to spending time with Spencer.

Sometimes in her working hours, Emily's mind often wandered to the idea of her. And at the end of the day, she got to kiss her. It was her thank you gesture at first but it turned to something different. She could feel it. And she wondered, what would Spencer's lips feel like? Also that day, the day when Spencer got so close, what came through her mind? Did Spencer feel what she felt or this was just a one – sided feeling? Should she act on it?

Oh no she shouldn't. Things were so nice right then. Emily wouldn't want her silly heart to ruin anything.

 _Just like this is fine._

As Emily's inside monologue came to an end, the wind got weirdly stronger out of the blue. She looked to the wind's direction to find two persons in black hoodies was flying toward her, and not so far behind them, was Spencer, looking furious.

"RUN! EMILY!"

Though she didn't know what was going on, the girl ran as fast as she could. However, those with wings were faster. One of them got to her, made her trip to the ground of the sky. Spencer quickly caught the other one then threw them away from Emily.

When Spencer was flying to Emily's spot, that breaker stopped her, put a chain around her and tried to hit her with a mental stick. The intern had to deal with the other breaker by herself. While she was still on the ground, the man hit her head with the same looking stick. Emily fell back, everything turned black in front of her eyes. The scene angered the demon but she couldn't do much, the chain creaked as she tried to break free. The breaker held her tightly, forcing her to stay.

The other knelt down next to Emily, locked the cuffs on one of her wrist. As he managed to lock the other, Emily opened her eyes, used the cuffed hand to punch him in the face. She got up, kicked the man's lower part then used the mental stick to hit him back.

Spencer and the other breaker stunned. The demon blinked, gathered herself quickly, turned back to hit the breaker in the face with her head. He immediately loosened his hold on the chain. Spencer got out, kicked the man and before she could punch him, he disintegrated. Spencer looked up to see Aria and Hanna had arrived, both held a silver gun. They nodded briefly before turned to Emily.

Her breaker was already defeated, lied on the sky ground. Spencer ran over, checked Emily from head to toe.

"You okay? Hurt anywhere? How's your head?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Emily replied rubbed her head.

"That's not fine, we should take you back to –"

"Oh my, my hand really hurts. Spencer, look!" Hanna said, waived her couldn't – be – healthier hand at Spencer's face.

Spencer pushed it away, didn't bother to look at it once. "You'll be fine." Attention had never left Emily.

"Okay, wow! Aria, see that? I feel so betrayed."

"But you're okay." Spencer protested, finally took her eyes away from Emily.

"Well, but you didn't even glance at her." Aria joined Hanna's side. They loved to tease Spencer since they didn't have a chance for a really long time. Or at all.

As they were arguing, Emily just stood there, smiling. It was nice to receive such good care. The way Spencer asked, her concerned eyes, the worried voice. It was kinda worth to be hit on the head. Speaking of which, why were these breakers after her? She was just an intern. Emily looked back at the breaker on the ground as her thoughts went there and her heart instantly skipped a beat because he wasn't there anymore. He had stood up, pulled out a silver gun and pointed at Spencer.

Emily was never a target. Spencer was. They caught her because they knew Spencer would save her.

His finger was on the trigger and the other three were still clueless.

Emily's mind went blank.

She did the only thing her heart knew.

She hugged Spencer as the man pulled the trigger.

The loud explosion brought the girls back. Hanna and Aria immediately shot the man. He disintegrated but it was too late. The bullet went all the way through Emily's back, left a red spot which was getting larger and larger in front of her chest.

Emily didn't disintegrate. She was neither an angel nor demon.

They could have saved her.

If only the bullet had gone anywhere but her heart.

The poor intern slowly shut her eyes, gave her last breath, didn't have a chance to say anything. Hanna quietly pulled Aria's head on her shoulder, wiped away tears on her face.

And Spencer, she couldn't find a word. Her hand was shaking with both anger and sadness. Her eyes had widened since the moment Emily hugged her till then, when the girl was motionlessly lied in her arms. She looked so peaceful, as if she was just teasing Spencer. And Spencer believed that. She denied the fact that Emily was gone. She put her palm on Emily's cheek, shook her gently.

"Wake up, Emily."

Emily didn't respond.

"Little angel?"

Nothing changed.

"Please wake up!"

Spencer's voice broke but Emily stayed the same. The red flower on her chest darkened. She was really gone. Spencer couldn't bear this scene. Her heart throbbing against her chest as she clenched Emily's collar tightly.

"Don't you want to graduate and get wings? C'mon, wake up! They will give you bad grade if you keep sleeping."

"..."

"I'm not gonna take you home every day. You have to go by yourself."

The more she talked, the more she cried. Her tears dropped on Emily's shirt, mingled with the red flower.

For the first time in their lives, Hanna and Aria witnessed the sadness of a demon. They sat silently, hearts shattered into pieces.

...

The surroundings became quiet as time went on. But it was too quiet. The angels noticed the wind had stopped and there was no noise from the street anymore. They looked away from a crying Spencer to the dark night, trying to figure out what was going on.

Everything had stopped. Except the three of them.

A spotlight from right above their heads lightened their place. Hanna and Aria stepped away, left room for the light to touch Emily. Her body slowly being pulled up but Spencer held her back.

"What are you doing? She's not dead!"

There was no answer. The light did nothing to protest nor release Emily back to her. Her friends put their hand on her shoulders, convinced her it was time to let Emily go. As Spencer was defeated with reason. Emily's body drift away from her hands, went half way through the light then stopped. A ray scanned through her body, replaced her blooded clothes with new ones.

Her new clothes didn't come with her intern badge anymore. Instead, it was an Angel's one. A pair of wings was also placed nicely on her back. The light woke Emily up, slowly put her down while announcing with a mechanical voice.

"Emily Fields was killed but she earned three tear drops of a demon which according to the rules, the system must immediately give her life back. For the intent to sacrifice her life to save someone else's, Emily Fields has finished her internship, graduated with the highest score. Affect immediately. Congrats Emily."

When that new information finally went through everyone's head, Spencer ran over and dragged Emily into her arms. Her hand disappeared in Emily's hair, kept her close. She already planned to spread her wings and take Emily with her, just in case the spotlight change its mind.

Emily joyfully enjoyed her time in Spencer's arms. This was new. Most of the time it was her who hugged Spencer when they were flying around. She wasn't sure if Spencer liked it or not but she was absolutely sure she liked this one. It was warm and nice. Just like Spencer's hand. So she hugged her back a bit tighter. A subtle smile slipped, being more and more visible on her lips.

It took Emily another three minutes to question this situation. Frankly, if she didn't hear Aria clearing her throat, Emily would take a little more time to ask herself why they were hugging. Turned out, between death and life, Emily had no memory of the announcement from the spotlight. She blinked a few times, loosened her grip on Spencer then narrowed her eyes, confused.

"What's just happened?"

Spencer released her hands, gently caressed Emily cheek before gave her a genuine smile.

"You've graduated, officially become an angel. Congrats."

She pulled Emily's head lower, placed a soft kiss on her forehead. That wasn't a good time to do that because even though she earned a shy grinned and a lips bit Emily, the audiences just found it entertaining. Hanna cleared her throat.

"Ehem. We're angels, too. Can we get some of that? My forehead is ready."

Spencer turned around, unamused. "You two can kiss each other's. Goodbye." She grabbed Emily's hand and took off quickly. Not sure where they were heading but it definitely didn't have Hanna nor Aria.

Stood still at where all the drama happened, Aria turned to Hanna, raised her brow then pursed her lips.

"That… is not a bad idea actually."

Hanna glanced over for a moment then smirked. Her eyes got brighter even in the darkening night.

And kids, that was the story how Hanna and Aria ended up together.

* * *

 **AN: I... was just kidding! But Haria seems nice, huh?**


	7. Chapter 7

Emily received her first medal after three months of being an angel. Everyone was there to celebrate with her.

Aria was so proud. Emily was her first intern who broke the record in such a short time. She kept dragging Emily along, introducing to everybody, even the ones she didn't know herself. Hanna on the other hand, being less obvious than the other. All she did was to get on stage and tell the story of the day Emily graduated. How she fought, how she saved a demon and how heartbroken Hanna was when Emily died. Of course Hanna believed a bit "flavor" would make the story more dynamic so she add a little "details". The "oohs" and "aahs" from the audiences pushed her beyond the limit and at the end, Emily barely recognized herself in the "true story" of Hanna.

The two wowed people so much that Emily was stuck in the crowd that was actually cause by her. Among the white coats around her, there was a single black one stood out with everyone. But the angels had gotten used to it since this black coat had been everywhere Emily had been for the past three months. That day, Spencer went from smiling proudly when Emily's name was announced to clapping till her hands reddened.

As the event went on, the place got louder. Spencer knew Emily hated noises. And this place was reaching her limit. So while Hanna's story was getting longer and more "entertaining" which caught people's attention, Spencer led Emily through the sea of angels, got to the back garden of the theater. Half way through their destination, just when they passed the fence of liana, Spencer suddenly turned around, made Emily almost bumped into her. She quickly caught her midway, pulled Emily into a deep kiss.

Spencer broke it moments later, pecked a lighter one on Emily's lips.

"It's been four hours since the last time we kissed."

Emily smiled. Her arms released Spencer's neck, moved a little lower to fix her collar.

"You dragged me all the way here just for that?"

"Worth it." Spencer smirked back then held both Emily's hands, led her to the nearest bench. "But that's not all. Don't you hate noisy place? It's quieter out here."

Emily couldn't drop her smile, looked lovingly at Spencer then placed a kiss on her cheek. The demon grinned, avoided eye contact, suddenly felt shy. And it made no sense, she just kissed her passionately and was a total badass but a kiss on the cheek melt her into _this_.

The angel couldn't hold her chuckles in. She linked her arm with Spencer, rested her chin on her shoulder and mimicked Spencer's words.

"Worth it."

Spencer burst out laughing.

"Anyway, the noises are still too loud, take my earphones. You can listen to music till it ends."

"Do you want to listen with me?" Emily said, offered one end for Spencer.

"No, I'm fine. You need both to block the noise."

She answered simply, put her earphones on Emily and carefully removed some hair strands that got in the way. When all were settled, they leaned their backs on the bench, shoulders slightly touched.

Spencer looked over at Emily who was searching for the song she liked, a smile crept onto her lips. Not much time had passed since the day they met but they had gone so far. At least for Spencer. Having something to care about was actually not that bad. And it was great cause she had someone who cared about her too. The whole thing wasn't new to her anymore. That tingling in her heart didn't occur as often as before when she saw Emily. Instead, she felt peaceful. When she caught her sight, when she told her about her day or when they just sat quietly next to each other.

She felt safe.

Her desire to tell Emily how she felt grew stronger each day and though she was confident, a dark part in her heart still hesitated. So even the perfect moment had come, she waited.

When Emily hit the play button on her favorite song, blocking her from the world, words slipped from Spencer's lips.

"I love you."

…

Spencer breathed out a relief, smiling. _Maybe next time_. The wind rose a little stronger, making Spencer wonder if it agreed with her or not. She looked up at the sky, breathed in deeply. The comfortable silence with Emily once again put a smile on her lips. But it didn't last long.

"Spencer."

"Huh?" As Spencer looked back, raised her brows, Emily already removed the headphone from her ears. She held it loosely, looking right back at Spencer.

"I… um…forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"…"

"…"

"I broke your earphones yesterday."

"…"

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
